


Разломы

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: Новость о помолвке Тони и Пеппер достигла Ваканды. Стив совершенно этому не рад.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Разломы

**Author's Note:**

> Это было написано сразу после выхода первого паучка, да

“Сегодня миллиардер Тони Старк, также известный как супергерой Железный Человек, объявил о своей помолвке с Вирджинией Поттс, генеральным директором корпорации Старк Индастриз.  
Дата свадьбы пока не сообщается, но мистер Старк заверил, что это будет самая шикарное торжество за все времена”  
Кадры улыбающегося Тони, подмигивающего журналистам сменились на его поцелуй с Пеппер.  
Среди звуков затворов и улюлюканий из телевизора раздался громкий треск. Стив перевёл удивлённый взгляд на собственные руки, в которых лежали обломки пульта. На то, чтобы до сознания, словно скрытого за какой-то пеленой, дошло что и почему он сделал, понадобилось с полминуты.  
— Воу, Стив, мы все и так знаем, что ты типа суперсилён, не стоит доказывать это на бедных пультах. Т’Чалла не обрадуется, если ему придётся держать под них отдельный склад. — насмешливый голос Сэма разорвал тяжёлое молчание, повисшее над беглыми Мстителями.  
Стив обвёл всех растерянным взглядом, а потом усилием воли заставил себя собраться.  
— Да, я прошу прощения. Как-то случайно вышло. — он стряхнул все детали на журнальный стол, а затем рывком поднялся с дивана. — Пойду потренируюсь.  
Мстители не сказали друг другу ни слова, лишь перекинувшись взглядами. На фоне телевизор продолжал сообщать о новостях в мире.

***

Несчастная груша держалась на последнем издыхании, подозрительно потрескивая под тяжёлыми ударами кулаков. Стив бил не скупясь на силу, стараясь выкинуть из головы все лишние мысли. Всё просто: вдох — замах — выдох — удар. На бинтах выступила кровь, но Стив не сбился с ритма. Он не знал сколько часов уже находится здесь, только понимал, что этого пока мало. Надо измотать себя, надо заставить не думать, не чувствовать, забыть обо всём, кроме своей цели.  
Вдох — замах — выдох — удар прямо в центр алого пятна на ткани.  
— Похоже ты окончательно всё просрал, да?  
Наташа стояла у входа, скрестив руки на груди и смотрела на него со странной смесью сочувствия и насмешки. Стив резко осознал, что бокс больше не поможет ему отвлечься и начал разматывать бинты.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, у тебя же вроде миссия?  
Наташа хмыкнула и плавно села на скамейку у стены.  
— Все ведущие каналы стараются сделать ещё более откровенный сюжет, чем другие, заголовки на первых полосах один краше другого, а интернет и вовсе словно взорвался. Такого резонанса не было со времён вашего побега.  
— Всё, что касается Тони, это всегда ярко, шумно и очень заметно.  
Стив повертел в руках грушу, придирчиво её осматривая. Нет, кажется ещё раз её использовать не удастся, нужно сдать в утиль.  
— Чего ты хочешь теперь?  
Стив бы вздрогнул от ледяного голоса Наташи, если бы не пережил в своей жизни столь многое.  
— Что?  
— Я спрашиваю, чего ты теперь хочешь? Что будешь делать? — она поднялась и подошла ближе, заглядывая в глаза неожиданно острым взглядом. — У тебя теперь есть два пути: оставить всё как есть и ничего не предпринимать, или же бороться за него. Только во втором случае ты должен быть готов долго просить прощения. Одним письмом такое не решить, Стив. Но для начала ты должен понять чего ты хочешь и на что готов ради него.  
Через открытые окна проникал ветер, охлаждая мокрую кожу Стива. Он взял со стола бутылку воды и начал пить, пытаясь дать себе немного времени на размышление. Но мысли разбегались, смешивались и путались. Стив вздохнул, устало потерев переносицу пальцами, да так и замер, не находя в себе сил открыть глаза.  
— Я не знаю, Нат. Просто не знаю. Я хотел бы быть с ним, ты знаешь, но после всего, что мы натворили, возможно ли это? Да и теперь он сделал Пеппер предложение. Он, кажется, счастлив, так имею ли я право влезать в его жизнь?  
— Ты не очень то силён в чувствах, да? — тепло усмехнулась Наташа.  
Стив посмотрел на неё и отголосок этой теплоты во взгляде неожиданно придал ему сил. Наташа хмыкнула, а затем направилась к шкафу в углу зала, принявшись что-то искать там.  
— Да, кажется. До этого я был уверен, что буду бороться до победного, если всё ещё буду нужен Тони. Но сейчас я растерян.  
Вернувшаяся Наташа вложила ему в руку пару дезинфицирующих салфеток, кивнув на сильно разбитые костяшки.  
— Я тебе вот что скажу, — задумчиво произнесла она, наблюдая как Стив методично обрабатывает левую руку. — Тони и Пеппер сходились и расходились несколько раз. Они и хотели бы быть счастливы вместе, да вот что-то не клеится, мешает. И я сомневаюсь, что в этот раз будет иначе.  
Она хлопнула замершего Стива по плечу и направилась к выходу, обернувшись уже в дверях.  
— Позвони, поздравь его с помолвкой. Это в любом случае будет хороший ход.  
Наташа тихо закрыла за собой, оставив Стива наедине с мыслями. Он должен сделать выбор.

***

— Т'Чалла, можно ли как-нибудь организовать защищённый канал связи с Америкой? Мне нужно сделать один очень важный звонок. — Стив появился в кабинете Т’Чаллы ранним утром, прямой и напряжённый, с выражением необычайной серьёзности на лице.  
— Насколько срочно это нужно?  
Стив на секунду замялся.  
— Насколько это возможно. Если это не слишком проблематично, конечно.  
Т'Чалла отвернулся, в попытке скрыть усмешку, делая вид, что что-то проверяет. Когда дело касается чего-то личного, идеальный и вечно собранный Капитан Америка теряет свою уверенность.  
— Хорошо, я всё организую. Телефон тебе принесут.  
— Спасибо. Я тогда пойду.  
Т'Чалла задумчиво посмотрел в спину Стиву и вернулся к документам, от которых тот его отвлёк. Всё равно взаимоотношения между этими двумя не поддаются его пониманию, так что не стоит и заморачиваться. Когда за Стивом закрылась дверь, он вызвал к себе своего помощника. Просьбу Стива надо было выполнить, пусть с его точки зрения этот звонок и не был таким уж важным.

***

Стив крутил в руках телефон, в память которого уже был вбит номер Тони. Как оказалось, за время их нахождения тут Тони его сменил, так что Стив испытывал благодарность к догадливому Т'Чалле пополам с неловкостью от того, что его раскрыли.  
Стив в очередной раз кинул взгляд на часы и решительно нажал на кнопку вызова. В Нью-Йорке сейчас должно быть одиннадцать вечера. Боже, Стив настолько погряз в самокопании относительно того, правильное ли решение он принял, когда решил всё же не отпускать Тони так просто, что просидел до утра. За окном уже занимался рассвет, стрелки остановились на пяти утра. Стив молился, чтобы Тони не был занят чем-то в мастерской или — боже упаси, у него что-то сжимается от этих мыслей — в спальне и ответил.  
— Да. Кто смеет беспокоить меня, когда я занят важным изобретением? Пятница, какого чёрта до меня вообще дошёл этот звонок, почему ты сама им не занялась? — послышался раздражённый голос Тони в трубке.  
“Я посчитала, что этот звонок будет вам интересен, мистер Старк”, ответила где-то на фоне Пятница.  
— Тони, здравствуй. Это Стив. Роджерс.  
Тони затих. Когда молчание затянулось на десятки секунд, Стив откашлялся и продолжил.  
— Я хотел поздравить тебя с помолвкой. Тебя и Пеппер. Надеюсь, вы будете счастливы и вас не слишком достанут журналисты.  
Старк наконец отмер и очень скептически хмыкнул. Когда он заговорил, его голос был намного теплее, чем Стив ожидал. Осознание насколько же он скучал и скучает теперь навалилось неподъёмной ношей и Стив едва расслышал слова.  
— Пеппер сейчас в отъезде по делам компании, так что поздравить лично ты её не сможешь. Но я передам, Роджерс.  
— Да, спасибо. — и, кажется, на этом его план-минимум выполнен, но завершать разговор не хочется, поэтому Стив задаёт самый банальный вопрос из всех. — Как ты?  
В мастерской слышится грохот, Тони матерится и принимается отчитывать Дубину, через слово обещая переплавить его в турку для кофе. Стив понимает, что улыбается.  
— Что ты там спрашивал? — но тут же продолжает сам. — Ах да. Я вполне неплохо, как видишь. По крайней мере никто не пытается убедить меня, что я совершенно не прав и ничего не понимаю, и не ломает мои костюмы. А как там поживаете вы с твоим дружком-убийцей?  
— Тони. — вздыхает Стив, чувствуя как внутри поднимается злость и досада. Они так мирно разговаривали, так почему же, чёрт возьми, нельзя было продолжить в том же духе? Хотя, это же Тони, с ним никогда не бывает легко (и это — одна из причин почему Стив в него влюбился, но он не признает этого и под пытками).  
— Что такое?  
— Баки заморозили. Он сам настоял на этом, чтобы не причинить никому вреда, потому что эта дрянь всё ещё в его голове. — продолжил Стив заметно похолодевшим тоном.  
— Надо же. — поражённо протянул Тони. — Не думал, что он окажется сознательнее тебя, Кэп.  
Стив уже открыл рот, сам не до конца понимая что он хочет сказать — что больше не Капитан Америка, поэтому не стоит его так называть, вновь попытаться доказать, что Баки не виноват или же направить разговор в более мирное русло, как Старк заговорил вновь.  
— Ладно, у меня нет времени на светские беседы, я тут занят, ну знаешь, изобретения, работа с правительством и договором, Мстители, компания, Пеппер. Бывай, Роджерс, передавай привет ребятам.  
Слушая длинные гудки в трубке, Стив старался вернуть себе пошатнувшееся душевное равновесие. Пошатнувшееся не только от их ссоры, но и от осознания общей ситуации.  
Тони действительно многого добился в отношении Заковианского договора. Путём переговоров было достигнуто значительное ослабление его силы в отношении супергероев, в настоящее время его контроль был скорее формальным. Каждый раз, когда в новостях говорили о новых поправках, Стив думал — у Тони тогда и правда был план. Если бы он доверился тогда, если бы рассказал о родителях раньше, если бы объяснил ситуацию с Баки… Всё было бы иначе. Груз вины от осознания собственных ошибок давил всё сильнее. Он уже почти не злился на Тони, прекрасно понимая в каком состоянии он оказался там, в бункере, почему делал то, что делал до этого. Но вот сегодня, вместо того, чтобы сказать ему об этом — он вновь сорвался и запустил всё по кругу.  
— Это будет сложнее, чем я думал. — прошептал он, глядя в идеально ровный потолок, раскрашенный лучами восходящего солнца.

***

Тони откинулся на спинку, с силой потерев веки пальцами.  
Чёртов Роджерс вновь выбил его из равновесия своим звонком.  
Вроде бы всё только начало налаживаться, вопросы по договору решались в его пользу, Пеппер вернулась, Роуди начал восстанавливаться после сложной операции, а Питер больше не пытался попасть в Мстители, но всё так же исправно оставлял голосовые сообщения с рассказом о своих подвигах на телефоне Хэппи. Хэппи ругался и умолял Тони сделать что-то с этим юнцом, хотя удалял их даже не открывая. А вот Тони, как и раньше, слушал каждое, скопированное на его сервер Пятницей, улыбаясь эмоциональности и наивности Питера.  
И вот позвонил Роджерс. Поздравить, чёрт бы побрал его и дурацкую необдуманную помолвку.  
Тони уставился задумчивым взглядом в новый прототип щита Капитан Америка, который он восстанавливал после того, как прошлый сгорел вместе с самолётом. Похоже, что окончательно вырвать из своего сердца Стива ему не удастся никогда. Потому что каждый раз, когда он думает, что почти сделал это — что-то напоминает ему о Роджерсе и чувства вспыхивают с новой силой.  
— Пятница, найди все сведения о программе Зимнего солдата. Закрытые источники взламывать. Предоставишь завтра утром.  
— Есть, сэр.  
Тони проследил за тем, как Дубина пытается убрать устроенный им же беспорядок, и встал с кресла. Усталость навалилась неподъёмным грузом, Тони чувствовал себя опустошённым. Всё, чего он сейчас хотел — бокал виски и спать.  
Что делать со всем остальным он придумает позже. 


End file.
